Stuck on You
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: "Hey hime sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" / "Mianhae gukie " / "Kukira kau sudah berubah Yongguk-a" / "Kamu masih marah ya?" / BANGHIM HERE! '-'/ DLDR, Warning Inside, Mind to RnR?


**Stuck on You**

**Author: Wind-Sky (Kwon Yoora)**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Himchan**

**-Bang Yongguk**

**- Choi Junhong**

**- Jung Daehyun**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Little Fluff, Out of Artist Life**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast punya Tuhan dan keluarganya, fanfic ini punya author!**

**Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**A/N: hai hai^^ aku share ff baru lagi, new pairing lagi hwhwhw xD Banghim uyeeaahh aku juga lagi suka sama pair ini xD adoh yang ini mah udah real aja, orang berdua terus xoxoxoxo xD **

**Wind-Sky Present:**

**.**

**Banghim**

**.**

**Stuck on You**

**.**

**Happy Read and RnR!^^**

* * *

Stuck on You

Lagi dan lagi, pemuda manis ini menghela nafas berat. Ia ragu dengan keputusan yang dia ambil, orang yang ia hadapi bukanlah orang sembarangan, orang ini sudah terkenal dengan sikap-sikap negatif yang membuat banyak orang memutuskan untuk menjauhinya. Namun memang masih ada banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mendekati sosok itu, dan yang membuat pemuda ini ragu adalah dengan status orang tersebut, orang itu adalah seorang playboy, tapi bukan sembarang playboy, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mengakui bahwa orang itu benar-benar bermulut manis, sekalipun dia memiliki seorang pacar, mungkin masih ada sekitar sepuluh orang lagi yang ia goda.

"Hey hime~ sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Kenapa tidak memanggilku untuk menemanimu hm?" suara berat seseorang mengagetkan pemuda yang sedang merenung itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Hime pun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku sedang ingin menghirup udara segar saja, Yongguk-ah. Aku pusing melihat berbagai rumus yang ditulis oleh Jung Songsaenim, aku saja sampai kagum dengan Junhong, dia bisa saja menjadi kekasih guru matematika yang menyebalkan sepertinya." Tutur pemuda itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat orang yang berada disampingnya menjadi gemas.

"Hmm begitu. Oh ya Hime, nanti malam kau bisa ke apartemenku?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan–Hime– dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Hmm bagaimana yah, besok aku masih ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan dan aku baru mengerjakan setengahnya, bagaimana kalau sabtu nanti?" usul Himchan.

"Oh kamu tidak bisa yah, yasudahlah tak apa. Aku undang yang lain saja." Tutur Yongguk dengan raut wajah kecewa yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. Himchan menjadi merasa tak enak tapi dia juga punya urusan sendiri malam ini.

"Mianhae gukie~ memangnya ada hal apa yang ingin kamu rayakan?" tutur Himchan dengan raut wajah bersalah, membuat Yongguk mau tak mau memaafkan pemuda didepannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin Himchan datang ke acaranya malam ini.

"Gwaenchana baby~ Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau lupa ya kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" tutur Yongguk membuat Himchan membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan ulang tahun kekasihnya?

"Aah.. Kau pasti lupa yah Hime. Yasudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu tidak penting juga hahaha." Kata Yongguk sambil tertawa hambar. Lagi dan lagi, Himchan semakin dirundung rasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga, Yongguk itu kekasihnya, ya walaupun mereka baru jadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

Himchan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali membuat Yongguk merasa kecewa. Tanpa terasa mata Himchan mulai menampung air yang dapat dengan mudahnya tumpah. Entah kenapa jika berurusan dengan Yongguk ia menjadi sensitif sekali.

"Babyhime, kau kenapa hm?" Yongguk mengangkat wajah Himchan dan menangkupkannya dengan kedua tangannya. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah.

"M.. Mianhae Gukie Hyung.. Ak-aku tak bermaksud melupakan tanggal ulang tahunmu.. Ak-aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku Gukie.." ucap Himchan dengan bibir bergetar. Melihat Yongguk tersenyum kepadanya membuat Himchan menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Tak terasa kristal bening mulai menjalar turun dari kedua bola mata Himchan.

"Uljima Babyhime. Aku mengerti keadaanmu, jangan menangis seperti itu. Nanti imutnya hilang lho." Tangan Yongguk bergerak menghapus air yang mengalir di wajah manis Himchan. Yongguk akhirnya merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Membiarkan sosok itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Babyhime, kan masih ada tahun depan dimana kita masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunku. Masih ada hari anniversary kita dimana kita bisa merayakannya berdua kan? Sudahlah sayang, aku tidak marah denganmu. Jangan menangis begini, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Yongguk pun mengelus punggung Himchan dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Himchan, setelah dirasa tangisan Himchan mulai mereda, Yongguk akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Yongguk menghapus air mata yang masih meninggalkan jejak di wajah Himchan, dan mengecup kedua mata Himchan membuat pemuda itu merona malu.

"Aish, Gukie~ hmm hyung, aku malas belajar lagi. Kita disini saja ya sampai jam pulang. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan mata sembab begini." Himchan pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Yongguk, sambil berusaha menyamankan posisinya.

"Terserah kau saja Hime, lagipula jam pulang juga sebentar lagi." Ucap Yongguk seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam seperti itu, sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang mengenai wajah mereka, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan saatnya pulang.

…Skip Time…

Setelah Yongguk mengantarkan Himchan sampai kerumahnya, Himchan segera berlari kelantai atas, tanpa mengganti seragamnya, pemuda itu segera mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Pemuda itu berniat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yongguk nanti malam, tapi mungkin ia harus menunggu teman-teman Yongguk kembali kerumah barulah ia merayakan ulang tahun Yongguk berdua saja.

Sesekali Himchan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi tidak bisa menjawab beberapa soal, namun pemuda itu berusaha keras agar kejutannya untuk Yongguk bisa berjalan lancar.

Pemuda manis itu sesekali menguap dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir karena ia tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

Himchan nyaris menjerit saat berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, pemuda itu segera bergegas mandi, dan setelah itu ia memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan. 1 jam sudah berlalu, dan barulah pemuda itu menemukan baju yang cocok untuk digunakannya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yongguk. Pemuda itu memilih kaus putih polos tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan cardigan berwana hitam bergaris dan celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu kets berwarna merah dan setelah sedikit merapikan poninya, ia segera berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari kue yang akan dibelinya untuk Yongguk.

Pemuda itu memutuskan menggunakan mobil untuk pergi mencari kue tersebut, pilihan pemuda itu jatuh pada toko kue langganan ibunya. Himchan berlari kecil memasuki toko yang terbilang besar itu, cukup lama pemuda itu memilih kue yang tepat, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Tiramisu Cake yang bagian atasnya memang sengaja dikosongkan dengan permintaan Himchan, pemuda itu berniat untuk menghiasnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dibungkus, Himchan segera membawa kue itu dan membawanya pulang. Himchan berlari kedapur dan segera mengenakan celemek yang diambilnya secara asal. Pemuda itu membuka cardigannya karena takut terkena cream cake, dan segera menghias kue tersebut.

Himchan menuangkan cream cake di bagian pinggirannya, lalu menaruh bubuk kopi setelahnya, dan sentuhan terakhir, pemuda itu menuliskan "Chukkae My Boy" dengan cream cake tadi, dan jadilah Cake Tiramisu tersebut. Himchan melirik jam yang berada di dinding, jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tanpa basa-basi Himchan segera keluar –secara mengendap-endap– dan beruntung dirinya karena kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu. Himchan segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemen Yongguk karena apartemen itu cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Butuh waktu 45 menit menuju tempat itu, itupun kalau tidak macet.

Mungkin karena sudah malam atau karena keberuntungan Himchan, perjalanannya menuju apartemen Yongguk berjalan mulus. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen, pemuda itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lift terdekat. Pemuda itu menekan tombol 10, karena apartemen Yongguk berada di lantai 10. Setelah keluar dari lift, pemuda itu berlari ke bagian pojok kanan, dan menemukan apartemen nomor 1206. Setelah menekan beberapa digit angka yang berguna sebagai password, Himchan membuka pintu apartemen itu dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang ada. Himchan masih melihat ada banyak sepatu sekolah yang ada, sepertinya teman-teman Yongguk masih ada. Untuk sekedar mengecek, siapa saja teman-teman Yongguk, dan memastikan apakah yang dikatakan para mantan Yongguk itu benar.

Himchan membuka pintu kamar Yongguk, dan nyaris saja kue yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja andaikan namja itu tidak menggenggamnya erat. Mata Himchan mendadak mulai panas, mungkin saat ini mata namja itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia sadar, ucapan para mantan Yongguk ternyata benar, lihat saja, pemuda bernama Yongguk tengah asyik bermain dengan banyak perempuan cantik. Yongguk terlihat begitu seru dengan mereka, mungkin disaat Himchan tak ada, Yongguk mungkin saja sudah menyentuh salah satu perempuan itu.

Himchan berjalan menuju dapur Yongguk dengan lesu, pemuda itu menaruh kue itu diatas meja makan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk memojok disamping kulkas. Himchan menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, tak terasa air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Pemuda itu tak menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu, tak ada suara yang berasal dari bibir pemuda itu, sesekali pemuda itu memukul pelan dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus melandanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu berada disitu, Himchan pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, saat didengarnya pintu kamar Yongguk terbuka, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengambil kuenya dan menunggu Yongguk kembali dari mengantar teman-temannya. Pemuda itu memutuskan berdiam diri di dapur karena pasti Yongguk akan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Dan ternyata benar, Yongguk berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak melihat sosok Himchan yang berdiri didekat meja makan.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghae nae Gukie, saengil chukkae hamnida." Suara yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Himchan membuat Yongguk menoleh kebelakang mencari asal suara itu. Raut muka Yongguk begitu terkejut melihat Himchan berdiri di dekat meja makan sambil memegang sebuah kue.

"Waeyo Gukie? Kau kaget dengan kedatanganku kesini?" Himchan mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Oh ya, sudah berapa wanita yang kau goda hari ini? Jangan-jangan kau hanya mengundang teman wanitamu untuk datang ke acaramu hm?" Himchan semakin mengeluarkan seringaiannya melihat Yongguk membatu begitu saja.

"Kukira kau sudah berubah Yongguk-a, ternyata kau masih saja seperti dulu. Ternyata ucapan para mantanmu itu benar. Ternyata aku salah ya telah memilihmu, hahahaha." Himchan tertawa remeh.

"Yasudah, ini kue ulang tahunmu, awalnya aku ingin merayakannya berdua denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau lebih senang merayakan dengan wanita-wanita itu ya? Yasudah aku pulang, selamat malam." Himchan menaruh Tiramisu Cake yang dibawanya dan dengan segera membalikan badannya membelakangi Yongguk. Himchan menarik nafas panjang, dan segera berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yongguk. Sesekali menghapus air matanya yang lagi-lagi mengalir begitu saja. Pemuda itu berlari menuju lift, ingin segera meninggalkan kediaman Yongguk dan pulang kerumahnya.

Keesokan paginya…

Himchan terbangun dengan kepala yang begitu berat, untuk sekedar bangkit dari kasur saja ia tak bisa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meng-sms Junhong untuk memberi kabar bahwa hari ini ia tidak masuk.

Setelah itu pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, kembali terlintas kejadian semalam di fikirannya. Pemuda itu berfikir bagaimana ekspresi Yongguk setelah ia pergi. Mungkin saja pemuda itu tidak peduli, bahkan mungkin kue yang dibelinya dibuang oleh pemuda itu.

"Himchan hyung! Ayo bangun hyung!" Tiba-tiba adiknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya membuat Himchan kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Aku tidak masuk Jongup-a. Tolong bilang umma bawakan aku makan pagi dan obat demam serta dehidrasi." Teriak Himchan dari dalam kamarnya. Himchan memang sudah sering sakit demam dan dehidrasi jika ia kurang tidur dan kelelahan.

Tak lama, salah satu maidnya membawakan makanan pagi dan obat yang dibutuhkannya. Karena ia sedang sakit jadi ia dibawakan bubur sayur, yang dapat dipastikan itu dibuat oleh ibunya.

Himchan memakan makan paginya tanpa nafsu, ia hanya memakan beberapa sendok dan meminum obat. Setelah itu pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mandi –dengan penuh perjuangan– lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya setelah mengambil iPodnya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Pemuda itu mendengarkan lagu sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Matahari siang berhasil membangunkan Himchan dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu melirik jam dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Itu artinya setengah jam lagi waktunya pulang sekolah. Dan dapat dipastikan sekitar 1 jam lagi Junhong akan tiba disini.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan, Himchan memutuskan untuk bermain handphonenya. Dilihatnya ada 6 sms masuk dan 3 miss call. Tebakannya pasti itu dari Yongguk, dan benar saja.

_3 misscall from My Gukie_

_6 message from My Gukie and Junhong_

From: Junhong

_Hyung, aku mengajak Dae hyung ya :3_

From: My Gukie

_Hime, kamu sakit? Maaf untuk yang semalam. Nanti aku bisa jelaskan._

_Hime~ aku merindukanmu~ apa kamu merindukanku? _

_Hime~ kamu masih marah ya? Mianhaeyo _

_Hime~ apa kamu sudah baikkan? Nanti aku kerumahmu ya._

_Hime~ sekolah sepi tanpamu. Cepat sembuh ya^^_

Himchan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat sms dari Yongguk. Itu artinya pemuda itu masih peduli dengannya. Dan sepertinya Himchan sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam sehingga pemuda itu dengan mudahnya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Junhong dengan Jung Songsaenim.

"Himchan hyung! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!" Junhong langsung berlari menghampiri Himchan dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Junhong sudah menganggap Himchan seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah baikkan Junhong-a. Ah, hai Jung Songsaenim." Himchan menyapa guru matematikanya yang sekarang sedang menatap tak suka kearah Junhong yang sedang memeluk Himchan.

"Hai Himchan-a. Kalau diluar sekolah panggil aku Daehyun hyung saja Himchan-a. Oh ya, apa acara teletubiesnya sudah selesai Babyzel?" ucapan Daehyun membuat Junhong segera melepas pelukannya dari Himchan.

"Oh ya Himchan-a, aku membawakan tugas yang harus kau kerjakan." Daehyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang berisi catatan tugas. Daehyun selain menjadi guru matematika ia juga merangkap menjadi wali kelas mereka –Himchan dan Junhong–.

"Terimakasih Daehyun hyung. Oh ya Junhong-a, kau ingin melakukan apa dikamarku? Apa kau ingin menghancurkannya seperti waktu itu?" ucapan Himchan membuat Junhong hanya memamerkan cengirannya.

"Anniya hyung. Ah aku ingin bercerita, tadi aku melihat Yongguk hyung, ia terlihat lesu sekali. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Junhong ingin tahu.

"Yah begitulah. Sudah jangan bahas dia lagi, aku malas." Tutur Himchan acuh tak acuh.

"Hey Himchan-a, kau belum menyentuh makan siangmu?" ucapan Daehyun membuat Himchan mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Hehehe, aku tidak nafsu makan hyung. Lagipula aku malas sedaritadi makan bubur terus." Keluh Himchan membuat Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja sih hahaha." Ucapan Daehyun membuat Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu dengan segera melempar bantal kearah Daehyun dengan kesal. Sedangkan Daehyun langsung menghindar dibelakang Junhong sehingga bantal lemparan Himchan tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Ah kau menyebalkan hyung." Himchan merengut lucu membuat Daehyun dan Junhong tertawa pelan.

"Ah yasudah hyung, aku pulang dulu ya, masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Pamit Junhong seraya berjalan keluar.

"Aku juga Himchan-a. Aku mau membantu Babyzel mengerjakan tugasnya, ya mungkin saja aku bisa mendapat 'jatah' darinya hahaha." Ucapan Daehyun membuat pemuda itu mendapat jitakan dari Junhong. Sedangkan Himchan hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

Tak lama setelah Jung Songsaenim dan Junhong pulang, muncul lagi sesosok pemuda di depan pintu kamar Himchan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yongguk.

"Err.. Hai Hime. Apa kamu sudah baikkan?" Yongguk berjalan mendekati Himchan yang sedari tadi tidak memandangnya.

"Sudah hyung." Jawab Himchan singkat.

"Kamu masih marah ya?" Yongguk mulai memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Menurutmu?" Himchan lagi-lagi tak memandang Yongguk saat berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Hey, kau belum makan siang?" Yongguk terkejut melihat makan siang Himchan masih penuh. Himchan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Nanti kamu tidak sembuh-sembuh. Sini aku suapin." Yongguk mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan mulai menyuapi Himchan, awalnya Himchan menolak, tapi akhirnya pemuda itu pun mau. Setelah habis setengah mangkuk, Yongguk menaruh kembali mangkuk itu di nampan, karena pemuda itu tahu setiap Himchan sakit ia hanya akan memakan setengah mangkuk dari buburnya. Setelah Himchan selesai minum obat, pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hime, aku minta maaf soal hal kemarin. Sebenarnya, di kamarku ada teman-teman lelaki yang lain, bahkan Jung Songsaenim dan Junhong juga datang. Hanya saja mungkin kamu tidak melihat mereka. Memang dahulu aku itu playboy, tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku mulai merubah sikapku.

Aku mulai mencoba menjadi seorang pemuda yang setia terhadap pacarnya, maka dari itu aku sangat senang saat kau tiba-tiba menembakku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, mungkin kemarin kau melihatku sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada seorang wanita karena saat itu kami sedang bermain Truth or Dare.

Mungkin aku terlalu dekat membisikannya sehingga aku terlihat sedang mencium wanita itu. Tapi percayalah, aku tak ada niat sama sekali untuk berselingkuh darimu. Karena kamu terlalu sempurna dibanding wanita-wanita itu. Jadi untuk apa aku berselingkuh jika aku sudah mempunyai yang lebih sempurna?" Yongguk bercerita panjang lebar membuat Himchan tertegun. Himchan sudah terlalu keterlaluan mencurigai pemuda itu.

Yongguk perlahan bangkit dari kasur Himchan namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Himchan.

"Mianhaeyo, ak-aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, aku hanya sedang emosi saat itu, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku." Himchan menundukkan kepalanya disaat matanya mulai memanas. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menjadi sangat sensitif seperti ini. Ia malah jadi terlihat seperti wanita yang sedikit-sedikit menangis.

Yongguk beranjak merengkuh sosok didepannya, menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuh Himchan. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Himchan, dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Babyhime, itu artinya kau mencintaiku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa sempurna. Tapi cintaku untukmu akan selalu sempurna baby~"

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Yongguk merasa Himchan menguap didalam pelukannya. Yongguk pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan tubuh Himchan di kasurnya.

"Gukie~ jangan pergi ne~ kamu disini aja temani aku tidur. Yayaya~" Himchan menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu lengan Yongguk dengan manja membuat Yongguk mau tak mau tetap tinggal disitu. Yongguk pun mengelus surai hitam Himchan sampai pemuda itu terlelap. Yongguk memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Himchan, takut nanti saat pemuda itu bangun dia mencari-cari sosok Yongguk.

"Jaljayo Babyhime. Get well soon."

The end.

* * *

**Hahaha gimana gimana? alay yah? u.u ini bikin sambil gerah-gerahan tau /curcol/ hehehe xD pasti kurang fluffnya, padahal awalnya mau buat fluff eh jadinya begini hehehehe xD**

**Yup, dont forget to RnR! '-')/**


End file.
